Baby Bump: Only a Baby Yourself
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: One drunken one night stand that he could've stopped sends Leo into a spiral of events, some fortunate and some unfortunate.


**Notes:**

 **So, I have this posted on Wattpad as the original, whole story. But I got a comment on here that made me realize that I needed to rewrite this, so I did. Happy reading, and remember that Bookmarks, Kudos's and Comments are always appreciated.**  
 **Stay sissy and bitchy everyone 3**

Leo sat with in a corner of the large room that was currently throbbing with music, talking with his sister Nyssa who sat cross legged on the couch next to their brother Jake. "So, Nyssa, how are you and Lou Ellen?" Leo asked with a mischievous smile.

"How did I get a brother that was this annoying?" she asked, her eyes rolling with a bemused laying across her gently colored lips.

Jake, who had been sitting next to the two for the duration of the party, oblivious as he always was looked over and asked, "Me?"

"What? no!" Nyssa quickly shouted making both boys laugh.

"Answer the question Nyssa!" Leo shouted with a goofy smile falling over his lips. The female cousin blushed and buried her face in her hands, though Leo could still see the blush that covered her tan cheeks.

"We're going great, though we almost got into a fight last night, but we managed to talk it out," she explained, her voice still muffled by her hands.

Leo made an 'aww' noise before shifting, taking one of the bottles of alcohol, (that they were not supposed to have) into his hands and taking a shot out of the cap. He grimaced, feeling the liquid fire run down his throat with a searing pain before he placed both objects on the table.

"On a serious note I have something to tell you both," Leo said, both of his siblings signaled for him to gone, "I have a huge crush on Frank Zhang."

"Okay," Nyssa said, not really paying attention as she watched someone on the dance floor. Jake looked at his brother and sister and then back to where the freshman were staggering drunkenly over each other. Leo shook his head, making his curls bounce all over the place. He then stood up, looking around wildly as to find Piper.

He spotted the Native American girl stumbling around with her girlfriend, who was very much not drunk. Leo ran over to the two, smiling goofily, "Hey, Pipes! Oh, Annabeth, what are you doing here? I thought that you hated parties," Leo asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I do," the blonde said, her grip tightening on her girlfriends hip, "Piper's dad is in Russia for his job and so she's staying with my family. She drunk dialed me and now I have to bring my illegally drunk, very touchy, girlfriend home." Leo nodded and then took the other side of Piper, even though he was rather buzzed as well.

Even though he was incredibly short, Annabeth looked relieved as some of the drunk girls weight was taken off of the blond's lean build. They stumbled out of the loud house out to where the other, far-too-drunk teens were. "Imma be sick!" one of the teens slurred, ducking his head into the bush next to Leo. The noise and smell then made the Latino and Annabeth grimace simultaneously.

Piper lolled her head back before she opened her mouth, what came out afterward was almost as bad as vomit. "IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESC-" she was cut off by a very annoyed blonde slapping her hand over her drunk girlfriends mouth.

When the (mostly) sober duo finally got to the car, Piper was almost dead asleep. They pushed her into the backseat of the car where she then began to giggle hysterically. "I am never, ever letting you drink again," Annabeth said with finality laced through her words.

Piper pouted before she leaned up and captured her girlfriend's lips, smiling into the kiss, Annabeth pushed the drunk girl away, "We can kiss after you have something to eat and use some mouthwash. Your lips taste like alcohol."

Leo made a disgusted face before saying, "Good luck." Annabeth nodded as the tiny boy made his way back to the house. When he entered, the music that had been blasting before, seemed to be even louder.

As Leo looked over to where his cousins had been before, he saw that it was now inhabited by two Sophomores, who were viciously making out. The Latino sighed and began to wander over to where the alcohol was, he picked up a rather large bottle of whiskey, which he began to take sips of as he looked for his one and only best friend.

He only took three steps away from the table when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, the pale arms almost strangling the small teen. "Gimme the whiskey," she said, her voice a whisper in his ear. The silken voice sent shivers down Leo's spin.

"Why would I do that Sunshine?" Leo asked, holding the bottle farther away from the pale girl. She made an upset noise and then blew a sherbert on his neck, making him double over in laughter.

"Hazel says she couldn't come tonight," Calypso said with a small pout "Can you believe that her dad is making her move to _Alaska_?"

Leo shook his head and hugged the almond eyed girl. "I'm sorry, I'm sure she doesn't want to leave you." Calypso nodded ad stole the bottle of strong alcohol away from her childhood friend, placing it to her thin lips.

Leo took it back and took a swig even greater than hers. The whiskey was like fire as he swallowed, he almost spit it back out do to the horrible taste. They continued to guzzle the bottle until it was empty, making them both incredibly drunk.

Calypso had gone outside to where they had opened up the pool, and a lot of the mostly sober members of the party were dipping their feet, waiting for one of the drunk teens to either vomit, or pass out in the pool.

The pale girl lost her shirt and her pants as she jumped into the cool water, splashing everyone around her. Leo laughed and made a move to follow her when two gruff hands fell on his shoulder and turned him around, lips met his and he felt butterflies begin to flutter around in his stomach.

Normally, Leo's first instinct would have been to shove the stranger away, or slap them. Though, his alcohol riddled brain never made that connection.

Leo could feel his eyes flutter closed as the stranger's tongue wound its way into his mouth. He was sloppy and inexperienced, thus the kiss was poor. Though Leo couldn't care less, as he wound his arms around the muscular man's shoulders. The small Latino could feel his erection grow larger by the minute.

They finally broke apart and gasped for air, Leo went in for another kiss before the man that he had been kissing stopped him, placing his arms on Leo's shoulders. Leo's eyebrows raised as he finally caught sight of who he had been kissing. Frank Zhang stood before him, his eyes half-lidded and his lips swollen, his breath came out in harsh gasps, which only turned Leo on even further.

They went in for another kiss and started to move away from all the people who parted for them, they made their way up the stairs, though they parted so that they could head up the stairs, Frank holding Leo's tiny hand within his own, engulfing the calloused appendage.

They found a spare room that had no one passed out in it and promptly entered, Frank flinging the smaller onto the bed, where he bounced lightly. Leo's hands flew up to his shirt that he removed quickly after his fingers found the hem.

Frank had busied himself with locking the door, when he turned around, his eyes widened, he licked his lips as he saw Leo undo his belt buckle. The Asian then walked closer to the bed, removing his shirt and clambering on top of the smaller male.

"You look so good right now," Frank murmured into the other's ear. Leo then pulled him down and smashed their lips together, he could feel his dick growing even harder, pressing up against his pants uncomfortably, making Leo squirm with discomfort.

Though the discomfort was soon forgotten as Frank's hands found their way to his ass and squeezed hard, causing the Latino to moan rather bashfully. Leo groaned and wrapped his hands around the athlete's neck, digging his nails into the soft, yet hard flesh.

Frank let his hands go to the front of the other males garment, unzipping the jeans. He pulled the Latino's pants down, along with the small males boxers. Leo moaned as the cold air hit his cock, precum already dripping down his erect cock.

"Beg for me." Frank stated blatantly as he wrapped his large fingers around the small boy. Leo squirmed and dug his nails into the Asian's chest, where it was sure to leave large red marks all over.

"I want your big, thick cock in my hot, tight ass," Leo moaned as Frank pulled them both up into a sitting position. The Asian then removed the small male from his lap and removed his own underwear. He reached over and grabbed a tube of lube out of the side drawer.

"What the actual fuck Jason?" Leo mumbled with bewilderment as Frank spread the lube on two of his large fingers.

"Spread your legs for me," the larger male muttered into Leo's ear, making the Latino shiver again. Leo complied, spreading his legs as wide as he could, allowing the jock to press one of his large fingers into the smaller male.

When Frank inserted another finger, Leo pressed down, trying to make them go as far down as they could. He heard the other man chuckle, making the small teen frown, "Don-don't tease s-s-so AH! much!"

The Asian didn't

He thrust in all the way engulfing the large penis in a very small space. He stopped moving for a moment and let them both adjust to the new feeling. Frank let out a low and possessive groan. Making Leo squirm underneath him, simply begging for the dominant boy to move.

As Frank did so Leo moaned and pressed his ass all the way up to the pubic hair that lay on Frank's groin, making the entire large throbbing length all the way into him plus some. Frank groaned and placed his hand on the lower region of Leo's stomach as his teeth found their way to the Latino's neck and he bit down hard.

There was a small amount of blood that can out of the bite mark and slowly dribbled down the other's neck. Frank then licked the bright red blood off of the Latino's dark skin. he thrust even farther into Leo and began to stroke the smaller boy's dick to maximize the amount of pleasure that was coursing through both of them.

Leo let out a low groan and slurred, "Frank, oh gods, I'm gonna cu-cum!"

As Leo's hot white seed shot out onto the bed and Frank's still stroking hand, making the other male cum. Leo let out a long and relaxed sigh as he felt the pleasure of being filled with the others genetic material.

Frank pulled out slowly and fell onto the bed next to Leo who then moved closer to the other man and drifted to sleep on top of him.


End file.
